


Wild Horses

by gladsomemind



Series: Scenes From Lives Never Lived [4]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladsomemind/pseuds/gladsomemind
Summary: A long life gives plenty of opportunities to make mistakes. Methos always attempts to learn and not make them again. It doesn't always work.





	Wild Horses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, at least it's short!

The creatures were vaguely equine, leading John to attempt to corral a couple to see if they were trainable.  Teyla was helping John, along with a couple of marines, leaving Rodney standing on a bluff looking down with John’s new recruit and Radek’s possible fuck buddy. Or Rodney’s potential fuck buddy. If only Rodney could work out the dynamic.

Ronon didn’t look particularly concerned at the fiasco unfolding below but Walker wore his usual self-mocking smile.

“You think they’re doing it wrong?” It seemed like a safe opening.

The smile morphed into an outright grin. “No Doctor McKay. I know they’re doing it wrong. They’re working as if they are unbroken blood stock and these are wild animals. The techniques are different.”

“How would you know that?” Radek’s boyfriend seemed to know a lot about a wide variety of disparate things.

Walker’s smile turned melancholy. “I was a horseman once.”

Rodney just wanted that look of his face. Plus, it was too good an opening. “Oh yes, which one? Famine?”

Walker’s shoulders quivered with laughter as he shook his head. “Rodney, I suggested that you picked better items for breakfast to help your hypoglycaemia. Not that you didn’t eat. I am not trying to starve you.”

Ronon was starting to look at the pair of them as if they were more insane than he had originally thought and he’d never thought them particularly rational. All three turned back to the view in time to see a marine hit the dust after an aborted lurch.

“No, not Famine.” The loss in his voice was an unexpected twist given the absurdity of the conversation. “Death.”

Walker glanced to the right as if to see how Rodney would take that pronouncement. “Really?” A definite nod.

“Well Doctor Death, you need to try to live down the name as I think they’re going to need some help. Stackhouse still hasn’t gotten up.

The smile Rodney received for the feeble joke made opening himself up for ridicule worth it.  Walker was happy. Ronon was convinced all Atlantians were mad and Rodney was no further along in working out anyone’s intentions. Situation normal, and with the unnecessary injury below, all fucked up.

That Ben and Ronon, after an efficient binding of Stackhouse’s ankle and a few quiet words, were able to quickly corral the beasts was just a fit ending to the day. Even if the original pronouncement was correct and the animals were useless to Atlantis.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I have no idea if the techniques would be different for really wild animals vs feral domesticated (if that makes sense) but I figure if anyone did it would be Methos.


End file.
